Ending It All
by Animelover133
Summary: SPOILERS! for RPGs. Witch's House, Mad Father, Ib, etc. Just felt like finally putting this up for the heck of it.
1. All By Myself

_Ellen was my friend, right?_

 _She would never betray me…right?_

Those were the thoughts that consumed me, that tantalized my mind. It was so easy to trust and so easy for the knife to stab you and leave you helpless. My complete trust and faith in her, sadly, was the very downfall of me from the beginning. I had blindly traded both my freedom and wonderful life, resulting in nothing but pain. If I had known…if I had seen her for what she truly was, I would have never let her do what she wished. She had pretended to be my friend, to gain my complete compassion and take what she needed, leaving me in the dust.

And it all happened in a matter of day.

* * *

The remainder of - what one could even guess was – my body was in agony. No, not my body…hers. This ill, twisted form was supposed to be her, not me. I was alone, with nothing but darkness to comfort me in this place. I could barely move and my mouth moved, but the words were garbled sounds of nonsense.

It hurt.

She had taken away two important senses, letting me only have my hearing, smell and touch. I was now dumb, for my tongue was a stub, unable to form a single word. My eye sockets continuously bled and left me confused in my blindness, unsure on where I was and what was going on. My sense of touch was very faint, but my sense of smell was practically useless; I could only inhale the strong, staggering scent of blood. Hot, thick, never-ending blood.

Footsteps were approaching now, followed by the sound of a sweet giggle that turned into full-blown laughter. My own voice sounded odd in my ears, but I knew it was mine. And she was using it to laugh at me.

"Painful, isn't it?" she said tauntingly.

I opened my mouth and tried to make a sound of any sort, but the effort was a failure. I could only manage a choked sob, which caused my body to react and force another mouthful of blood out of me. She laughed again.

"Oh, poor Viola." she cooed.

Anger, which had been building inside of me, filled me to the core, burning in me with more strength than I had ever felt. It was too great to be considered as something so trifle as anger or fury at this point. No, this was something far bigger and far more powerful. What was this feeling in my broken heart?

 _Hatred._

"Are you dead yet?" she groaned in slight annoyance.

I used my elbows to push myself somewhat upright, emitting a sound that was similar to a snarl. She chuckled at my attempts, but that only added fuel to my hatred. Using my arms as best I could, I crawled forward, reaching towards the sound of my own voice. I missed my target and she laughed, stepping out of my reach.

"You're quite stubborn, you know. But that's okay, I guess." I felt a hand touch the top of my head and lunged for it, but it vanished. "I'd best be going, Viola. I have so many things I want to do, seeing as I have this new and improved body. It's a nice one, you know. But don't worry, okay? I'll make sure I take good care of it."

My heart sank and my blood boiled with rage at her utter lack of compassion and love. Where was the girl I had come to know and adore, the one who I could trust? Where was my friend?

There was a strange thumping sound, along with movement and soft humming. I wished I could see what she was doing.

"Well, I'd best go. My father must be worried sick about me and I shouldn't keep him waiting." Her laughter filled the room. "I can't wait to see him. I miss him so much already."

I wanted to cry out, to sob and beg and plead. I wanted to curse her to a worse fate than mine and take back my own body, but I couldn't. All I could do was twist on my side and make a few gruntled, pitiful noises, feebly groping the air for her.

"Bye-bye, Viola. I mean…Ellen."

A door opened and closed. Silence. I sobbed and dragged my body, hate giving me strength to move and find her. I would get her and force her to switch our bodies back to normal. I didn't care anymore about what happened to her.

I wouldn't let her win and leave me all by myself.


	2. Such Pretty Eyes

My father and mother used to love each other so much. We were a happy family with a perfect life full of fun and hope. But even though I loved them, I was completely oblivious to the inside life they had. All those wonderful smiles and laughter were nothing but masks, hiding the true horrid deception and lies that followed them…and me.

* * *

I watched the flames engulf my home, the fire bright as it licked away every memory, consuming my beautiful house. The air was thick with ashes and smoke, curling around the area and up into the pretty blue sky, tainting the lovely day. I felt my heart hurt at the sight, but the pain was a distant emotion. Right now, right here, I felt numb.

There was muted footsteps behind me, soft and meek. I knew Maria was wanting to pull me away from the scene, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to stand here and watch so that I knew for certain that everything inside that household was gone for good. The fire raged on in the silence of the outside world, crackling loudly. I briefly wondered if the boy from inside was suffering from the overbearing heat or if his death had been simple and quick.

"Come, my Lady. We have to go now." Maria said quietly.

I looked at her over my shoulder and nodded, feeling strangely out of place at the moment. Bending down to pick up Snowball, I looked to the place I had called home for so long. I knew it would be the last time I would ever see it. No more Mom, no more Father, no more memories or fun times to create together. My father was dead and wouldn't harm another person again. No one would become a living doll or be murdered or used as some gross experiment; it was finally over.

"Let's go, Snowball."

Snowball curled up in my arms as Maria and I walked side by side through the field of flowers, both of us silent. My mind was running wild, though, with curiosity of my father's work. How had he done it so flawlessly? How had he made them so beautiful? Maybe Maria could tell me about his dark secrets and I could get answers. Father had made such pretty dolls.

* * *

I opened the door to find another lovely girl, absolutely alone and rather shy. But those brilliant, vibrant eyes…they were perfect for the finishing touches. Such amazing eyes…

She told me of her illness, to which I dully noted, seeing as her skin was a bit too pale for my liking. I barely listened to her ramble on, captivated by her pupils. But I pulled myself together, acting like the kind doctor I was supposed to be playing off as, smiling and calm. My new patient sighed and followed me to the surgery room, guiding her to one of the metal tables.

"I'm a bit nervous." she admitted.

"Don't worry." I let her lay down. "This will be harmless."

She relaxed a little, her eyes glowing with hope and trust, like that of a child. She reminded me of my past self, back when I had been naïve and innocent. But if only I could do something about that pale, but unblemished, skin. It would be such a nice addition, but the color was much too sickening and ill to be of any use to me.

I retrieved my tools from one of the shelves nearby, then went back to the girl, who was putting all her trust in me to heal her. And I would help her, of course. She wouldn't get sick anymore or be in any pain after I was done with her. She was rather foolish, coming here. But for me, it was a gift that I could use and keep forever; those eyes would be a part of my best and most flawless creation.

Gazing down at her, I found it funny that she was here, unknowing of the negotiation she was about to make. I could see the gleam of the chainsaw under the table, half hidden under the white sheet, waiting to be used once more. How she had missed it was beyond me.

"Um…are we going to start?"

I snapped out of my daze and smiled sweetly. "Of course. I was just thinking about something."

Maria would already be in the back, waiting for my instructions. I couldn't wait to show her what I had obtained this time. Picking up the scalpel, I happily sighed.

"You have such pretty eyes, you know."


	3. Choices

I loved the art museum the moment my parents and I stepped foot into the building. There were so many old, weird pictures and strange words that I couldn't understand, but it was so nice and new. I hadn't expected to like it as much as I did. However, there was one thing that I didn't like very much: how lonely I was, being in that museum. Yes, there had been people walking around and murmuring to themselves on the art.

I wished I had never come here.

* * *

Mary was scary-looking, more so than before. Her yellow hair was messy and her blue eyes were big and angry, staring at me. The palette knife she held in her shaky hand made me nervous more than her eyes. I could see a blue rose petal sticking in her long hair.

"Get away from there, Ib. _Now._ " Even her voice was scary and shaking. " _Get away from there!_ "

I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that if I _did_ move, she would try to hurt me with the knife. I stayed where I was, completely still, gripping my own red rose in both hands.

"Ib, get away from there!" she repeated.

"I came to find you, Mary." I said, surprised my voice was strong.

Her face lit up, the angry look in her eyes gone. "You came to find me? You want to be my friend, too?"

"No. I need Gary's rose back. He's hurt. Give it back, Mary."

She got scary again, her knuckles white as she held the knife tighter. I shivered as the knife was pointed at me.

"You care only about Gary? He's so dumb, Ib. _You're_ dumb. Why would you want to be friends with a boring, old adult?"

"He's my friend, Mary." I said, frowning.

Mary's eyes turned to slits, glaring at me like I had been the one to do something wrong to her.

"You want Gary's rose? Fine! Here it is." She smiled sweetly and took out a green stem from her pocket, only three little petals left on it. "This is all that's left of him, Ib! All I have to do is pluck the last ones off…then he's gone."

"Give it back, Mary! Gary needs that!"

She giggled and waved the remainder of the flower around her, then at me, teasing me. She wasn't going to give it back. Mary wasn't so nice.

"I'll give it back." She said, which got me to gasp and smile, but saw she wasn't smiling anymore. I stopped, too. "I'll give it back, Ib. But only if you do something for me, okay?"

"…okay." I agreed. Anything to get back Gary's rose.

"I'll hand you the rose, but you have to give me _your_ rose in return. Okay, Ib? Okay?"

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest as I looked down at my rose, looking so pretty. I didn't want to give Mary my rose. I knew that if I did, she would do what she did with Gary's rose. I didn't want her pulling out my petals, but if I didn't…

Gary needed his rose back.

"Well, Ib? Are you sure you want to give up your rose for his?" Mary asked, smiling again. "Your rose could get hurt, you know."

I gazed down at my beautiful blossom sadly, feeling as if this would be the last time I would ever see it. Did I dare risk giving scary, mean Mary my rose?

"Oh, Ib!" She sang, getting my attention. "Watch this!"

I gasped in horror as she plucked away another blue petal from the stem, letting it float to the ground and then stomping on it, looking happy with herself.

"Stop it, Mary!" I shouted.

"Give me your rose, then, Ib." Mary said quietly, holding out her other hand.

* * *

I made my choice and walked towards her.


End file.
